Lo que hago por ti Niisan
by Sairiko
Summary: SasuHina** Hinata cambia de papeles con Neji y va a parar a una escuela de hombres, ¿En que problemas se metera? ¿Que pasara si la descubre? y mas ¡¿Que pasara si ella se llega a enamorar de uno de los chicos! PASEEN Y LEAN! ONEGAI DJEN REVIEWS :
1. Maquilando el plan

**_Hola a todos!! me alegra comunicarles que por fin pude actualizar! lamento la demora. Bien aqui les dejo un nuevo fic que comenze a escribir, espero que les guste, este fic lo escribi en uno de mis momentos de locura!! asi que no se sorprendan si lo encuentran algo...fuera de lo comun u _**

**_Inner: cof cof raro cof _**

**_heyy! yo prefiero llamarlo "incomprendido"¬¬ _**

**_Si claro..._**

**_Bueno les dejo para que lo lean!!_**

**Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!! por otro lado la trama es toda mia :F!!**

En cierta mansión de Konoha se podían escuchar el ruido de una persona corriendo por el pasillo, Hanabi paso corriendo frente a la cocina pero se detuvo ya que un olor muy agradable llamó su atención.

-Hanabi, ¿Me ayudarías a poner la mesa?- le preguntó Hinata a su hermana

-Lo siento onee-chan, tengo un trabajo de equipo y se me hace tarde- contestó Hanabi

-P-pero ¿No vas a comer?-

-No, aya voy a comer, bueno me voy, la casa de Konohamaru no esta tan cerca, le diré al chofer que me lleve, ¡adiós!-

-¡Que te valla bien!- le deseo a su hermana, después de que ella salió de la cocina Hinata soltó un largo suspiro.

Comenzó a poner la mesa, todo estaba muy tranquilo en su casa, Hinata volteo para revisar como iba la comida pero al voltear choco contra Neji.

-¡Ah! Nii-san me asustaste-

-Lo siento Hinata-sama- se disculpó

-Dentro de poco estará lista la comida- la avisó Hinata, mostrándole una sonrisa

-Oh, que bien pero… yo no venía por eso-

-¿Huh? ¿Entonces que es nii-san?- pregunto ella

-Es que… necesito pedirle un favor-

-¿Qué es nii-san?- preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Su padre me ordeno algo…-

_Flash back:_

-Me llamó Hiashi-sama- pregunto el castaño a su tío, después de cerrar la puerta de su oficina tras el.

-Si Neji, necesitamos hablar de un asunto importante, los e inscrito a ti y a Hinata a nuevas escuelas.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Neji sorprendido

-Si, los dos se irán a otra ciudad, es tiempo de que aprendan a vivir por su cuenta-

-Pero Hiashi-sama yo…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpido

-Descuida, solo será por un año- le dijo impasible a su sobrino

-¿Un año? Pero…-

-Te irás a la ciudad de la arena y Hinata a la de la roca, son unos colegios muy prestigiosos y muy exclusivos, el de Hinata es una escuela para mujeres y la tuya es para hombres. Las clases empezaran en una semana así que avísale a Hinata y prepárense.

-Pero Hiashi-sama, yo no puedo ir ahí-

-Lo siento Neji, la decisión está tomada, dile a Hinata- ordenó

-Hai…- Neji salió de la habitación.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Traté de negarme al principio pero ya no pude hacer nada…-

-Ya veo- Hinata se quedó un momento pensativa- ¿Y de que se trata el favor?- le preguntó

-Pues verá, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en la ciudad de la roca y pues le quería pedir que si… ¿Podríamos intercambiar lugares?-

-¿¡Que!? pero Neji ¿Y si nos descubren?- preguntó Hinata, el favor que le había pedido su primo la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, no se imaginó que podría ser eso lo que su primo le iba a pedir.

-No será por mucho tiempo, sólo en lo que resuelvo mis asuntos, por favor Hinata-sama, si no fuera en verdad importante nunca se lo pediría- respondió Neji con un pequeño tono de desesperación en la voz.

Hinata se quedó pensando por un momento, en verdad debía ser algo muy importante ya que su primo se había puesto de esa manera, no quería ver a su primo así –"Será solo por poco tiempo"- se repitió a si misma.

-De acuerdo- aceptó soltando un suspiro- pero hay un problema…-

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Neji un poco más aliviado, ya que su prima había aceptado.

-Tu escuela es de hombres y yo no luzco exactamente como uno y pues…tu tampoco luces como una mujer-

-"Tiene razón, esto va a ser un problema"-pensó- creo que necesitaremos ayuda- dijo finalmente.

Ambos se quedaron pensando por un rato, hasta que Hinata dio un pequeño brinquito.

-¡Ya se!- gritó de repente- le llamaré a Sakura, ella sabrá que hacer-

Hinata corrió a su cuarto por el teléfono y llamó a Sakura.

-¿Hola?- se escuchó una voz femenina desde la otra línea

-Hola Sakura-chan, habla Hinata-

-Ah hola Hinata-chan ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Sakura necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías venir a mi casa como a las 5?-

-Claro, pero… ¿Para que me necesitas?-

-Lo sabrás en la tarde- dijo Hinata en tono divertido

-Bueno, bueno ahí estaré, hasta luego Hina-

-Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió y colgó

Hinata camino hacia la cocina de nuevo, ahí seguía Neji, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Listo Neji, en la tarde viene Sakura a ayudarnos-

-Esta bien, gracias Hinata-sama- le dijo Neji, mientras le mostraba un pequeña sonrisa y se dirigía hasta la puerta, para después retirarse de la cocina

-"Solo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo"- pensó Hinata

Esa misma tarde:

- Nee-chan, sakura-chan llegó. Esta esperando en la sala- le avisó Hanabi.

Hinata se dirigió a la sala , ahí se encontraba Sakura sentada en uno de los muebles, mirando algunas de las fotos que se encontraban adornando la sala.

-Sakura-chan – se escucho la dulce voz de Hinata- gracias por venir- le dirigió una calida sonrisa, la cual Sakura devolvió.

-No hay problema, pero…¿Para que me necesitas?- pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-Mm, ven te lo contare todo en mi habitación-

Hinata guío a Sakura a su habitación, ahí ambas se sentaron en la cama y Hinata comenzó a contarle todo acerca de su reciente problema.

-No puedo creer que Hiashi-sama haga eso- decía indignada- ¿Ni siquiera se los consulto primero?-

-No, otosan siempre hace es tipo de cosas- dijo mientras una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro- pero eso ya no importa, ahora el verdadero problema es como le vamos a hacer neji-niisan y yo con…bueno tu ya sabes-

-Hinata, ¿Enserio quieres hacer esto? ¿Desobedecer a tu padre y arriesgarte a que te descubran en una escuela para hombres?-

Se podía ver la duda y el miedo en los ojos de Hinata, por unos segundos se mantuvo callada reflexionando todas las cosas malas que le podían pasar. Rápidamente su mirada cambio a una que expresaba decisión y confianza.

-Me arriesgare- Sakura se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de su amiga- Sakura-chan, se que esto es una completa locura, no puedo negarlo, tengo miedo pero…Neji-niisan me lo pidió, si no fuera algo de suma importancia no lo habría hecho- se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos para luego continuar- es la primera vez que puedo hacer algo por el, así que lo haré.-

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, manos a la obra- contesto sonriente- será mejor que vengas a mi casa, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-Etto…hai!, demo… ¿y Neji-niisan?-

-Oh, no te preocupes por el, después nos encargaremos, ¿Cuándo se van?-

-En tres días –

-Bueno es mas que suficiente, yo igual me voy ese día- Sakura camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar algo- Hinata,¿Dijiste que ibas a ir a un internado de hombres, verdad?-

-Etto…si, pero eso ya lo sabias- Hinata se encontraba confundida

-¿De casualidad se encuentra en el país de la roca?-

-Hai! ¿Por qué?-

-¡Kya! Yo voy a la escuela que se encuentra frente a esa, creo que después de todo si estaremos juntas, así será mas fácil ayudarte, bueno vámonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder-

Hinata acomodo unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa, fue a pedirle permiso a su padre. El le concedió el permiso y ambas se fueron a casa de Sakura para empezar con los preparativos de la nueva identidad de Hinata.

**Bueno realmente espero que les aya gustado!! plis dejen su reviews, se acepta de todos sean malos o buenos todos ayudan, auque...no sean tan crueles onegaii xD**

**Que esten bien!! hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos!! pues ahora sii disculpen el retraso, se que e dejado abandonada este fic pero bueno aqui les traigo la conti por fin ^^ _****_espero que les guste y quiero aclarar algo, agradesco a lady_hinata_hyuga quien me hizo ver mi error: Neji haciendose pasar por hinata es el que se va a la viudad de la roca, y hinata vestida de Neji se va a la ciudad de la arena...esk en el capi anterior me confundi un poco xD. Bien creo que eso es todo ya no los entretengo!!_**

**_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K._**

* * *

Las dos jóvenes llegaron pronto a la casa de la pelirosa, después de que las dos saludaran rápidamente a la mamá de Sakura, subieron corriendo directo hacia la habitación de la ojijade.

-Bien Hina-chan, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy- dijo una entusiasmada pelirosa a la ahora nerviosa Hinata.- Tenemos que arreglar tu pelo, tu ropa, tus gestos, hasta tu forma de caminar…eso sin contar el hecho de que tienes que practicar muy bien la voz para que te salga lo mas parecida a la de Neji.-

-P-pero Sakura-san ¿N-no serán c-cambios permanentes o s-si?- pregunto algo asustada la ojiperla.

-Claro que no Hina, ¡Ah si! También tenemos que cambiar eso del tartamudeo, Neji no acostumbra a hacerlo-

-E-es verdad-dijo algo triste al tiempo que bajaba su mirada.

-Vamos Hinata, no te desanimes, veras que esto será divertido- Sakura trató de animarla, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan, además, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo…- dijo un poco mas animada pero la duda aun se notaba en su voz.

-Así se habla Hina- le dirigió una amplia sonrisa- ahora espérame aquí, iré por algunas cosas…- después de decir esto la pelirosa salio de la habitación y corrió hacia el sótano para buscar algunas cosas.

-"¿Me pregunto que será lo que Neji-niisan tiene que hacer para que el tenga que pedirme algo como esto?"- se pregunto a si misma la pelinegra- "Espero que todo salga correctamente, por el bien de ambos…"- se dedicó a observar la habitación de Sakura, realmente era bonita, con las paredes de color rosa pastel y sus mubles blancos y todos acomodados de una manera que hacían ver a ese lugar muy elegante.- "¿Por qué se tardara tanto Sakura-san?"- se pregunto a si misma impacientándose un poco al ver que la pelirosa no regresaba.

Minutos después la aludida entro, cerrando la puerta con una de sus piernas ya que venia cargando con una caja llena de cosas, Hinata rápidamente se puso de pie dispuesta a ayudarla pero Sakura la detuvo.

-Estoy bien Hina, ahora siéntate en la cama por favor, empezaremos con tu cambio de look- Hinata obedeció a Sakura y se sentó en la cama, poco después la pelirosa hizo lo mismo dejando a un lado de ella la caja que había traído.

-Mira, encontré una peluca que es igual al cabello de Neji- Sakura le enseña una peluca castaña a Hinata y la ayuda a ponérsela- ¡Bien, te queda perfecta!- le dijo alegre- Bueno ahora, ¡Quítate la ropa Hinata!- le ordenó la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que sacaba muchas vendas de la caja.

-¿¡Que!?- Hinata se sonrojo violentamente y coloco instintivamente sus manos sobre su pecho, intentando cubrirlo.

-Vamos Hinata, somos mujeres- le dijo al notar el tono rojo que se instalaba en las mejillas de la pelinegra- es solo la parte de arriba-

-¿Pero para que Sakura-chan?- pregunto avergonzada la ojiplata

-Bueno porque tenemos que hallar una manera de esconder tus…emm tu sabes- le decía con algo de gracia al mismo tiempo que señalaba los pechos de la pelinegra.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco mas, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a desvestirse.

-"Creo que esto será algo difícil"- pensó la pelirosa. Comenzó a envolver el torso desnudo de Hinata con las vendas, apretándolas un poco para así aminorar el tamaño de sus pechos. Cuando acabo hizo que Hinata se levantara para poderla observar bien.

-Quedó mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo satisfecha la pelirosa- aun se notan un poco, pero si te pones una camisa holgada ya no se notara-dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra- hasta parecerá que tienes pectorales- dijo en un tono divertido para tratar de animar a la ojiperla.

-Están algo apretadas- se quejo esta.

-Lo se Hina, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte- sentencio Sakura- lo mejor será que no te pongas camisas ajustadas siendo Neji-

Hinata volvió a ponerse su blusa, Sakura tenía razón, aunque fuera molesto tendría que acostumbrarse.

-Ves te disimula perfecto- repuso alegre la ojijade- al menos ese problema ya esta resuelto, ahora lo único que falta es modificar tu voz y tu comportamiento-

Hinata soltó un gran suspiro – "al parecer esta será una larga noche"- se dijo a si misma antes de poner atención a todo lo que le estaba diciendo Sakura... Y tal y como lo predijo, se acostaron a las tres de la mañana que fue cuando Hinata supo dominar perfectamente las expresiones de Neji y modificó su voz a un punto de hacerla sonar lo mas masculina posible, claro que el sonrojo era otra historia…

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y Sakura colocó en una bolsa todas las cosas que utilizaría la pelinegra para llevar a cabo su pequeño plan.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sakura-chan- le dijo Hinata a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia y se disponía a regresar a su casa.

-De nada Hina- le dirigió una sonrisa y después gritó- ¡Mamá me quedare a dormir en casa de Hinata, hasta mañana!-

-Esta bien hija, diviértanse- se escucho la voz lejana de la mamá de la pelirosa.

-¿¡Nani!?- pregunto sorprendida la ojiperla.

-Aun no hemos acabado Hina, por si no lo recuerdas aun falta Neji- le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su amiga y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa del Hyuga.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Y por supuesto que no!- gritó Neji-¡Yo no me pondré esa cosa Sakura!- dijo señalando el sostén que tenia la pelirosa en la mano.

-¡Neji si quieres lucir como una mujer tienes que usarlo!- sentencio la pelirosa

-¡Definitivamente no! Una cosa es que me hagan usar peluca, a vestirme como Hinata, hablar como ella o incluso el hecho de que me tengo que sonrojar por todo, pero esto ya es mi limite- dijo molesto el castaño.

-Ey este fue tu plan "genio"- le dijo con sarcasmo- así que será mejor que hagas lo que te digo si quieres que funcione-

Neji la miro con enojo, pero después de todo tenia razón, si quería que eso funcionara tendría que hacerlo._ Todo por ella…_

A regañadientes Neji comenzó a quitarse la camisa, al hacerlo provoco que un ligero sonrojo se estableciera en las mejillas de su prima y su amiga mandona. Sakura lo ayudo a colocarse el sostén.

-Esto esta muy apretado- se quejo el castaño- no se como pueden llevar esto puesto todo el día-

-¡Ya deja de quejarte y espera aquí, ahora vuelvo!- Sakura fue al baño y regreso con un rollo de papel.

-¿Para que es eso?- pregunto Neji, sin previo aviso Sakura comenzó a rellenar el sostén que usaba Neji con papel- ¿¡Hey, que haces!?- pregunto alarmado, mientras trataba de alejar a Sakura y un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en las mejillas del castaño.

-¿¡Quieres que luzcan reales o no!?¡Ya deja de moverte!-

-Creo que iré a traer algo de comer-dijo hinata divertida al ver como Sakura y su primo peleaban.

Pasó un buen rato para que Neji finalmente dejara de discutir y se pusiera la ropa de Hinata. Una vez listo el nuevo "look" de Neji se pusieron a trabajar en su voz y su comportamiento. No habia habido mayor problema durante toda la tarde a excepción de…la sonrisa.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro- Bien Neji, eh dejado lo mas difícil para el final, así que pon tu mayor esfuerzo si es que quieres dormir temprano hoy…- Neji asintió con tranquilidad, Sakura habia hecho que luciera casi idéntico a Hinata- ahora practicaremos tu sonrisa-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo mas difícil?- pregunto con burla

-Créeme, enseguida lo veras. Ahora sonríe- le ordenó

Neji sonrió de lado y le dedico una mirada de superioridad mientras decía triunfante -Listo, no fue nada difícil-

-¡No! ¡Así no!- grito la pélirosa- tienes que sonreír dulcemente- al igual que Hinata- Sakura señalo a la pelinegra y ella solo sonrió- ¿Viste? ¡Así tienes que sonreír!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no grites- respondió irritado. De nuevo intento sonreír, lo habia conseguido pero un repentino tic se instalo en su ceja derecha.

-Bien, ya vas mejorando, si mejoramos lo de tu tic ya no parecerás un psicópata- le dijo en tono de burla Sakura, Hinata trato de callar la risa que le habia provocado el comentario de la pelirosa, esto solo hizo que Neji la mirara a Sakura aun mas molesto.

Después de dos largas horas Neji por fin pudo perfeccionar su sonrisa, no era tan calida como la de Hinata pero al menos lucia agradable.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, Neji y Hinata practicaban todos los días para que pudieran perfeccionar su interpretación del otro. El día tan esperado al fin habia llegado, se despidieron de Hiashi y de de los sirvientes los llevo al aeropuerto, ahí se encontraron con Sakura quien alegre los saludo.

Unos minutos antes de abordar los dos primos entraron al baño para cambiarse, asegurandose que nadie los estuviera viendo, al salir completamente luciendo como el otro intercambiaron sus boletos de avión y se despidieron.

-Que te valla bien Hinata- le deseo Neji abrazando a su prima

-Gracias Neji-niisan, que te valla bien a ti también- le deseo Hinata al momento que deshacía el abrazo.

-Gracias Sakura- le dijo Neji a la pelirosa

Ella le dedico una amable sonrisa- No hay porque Neji, suerte- le deseo.

Sakura y Hinata (ahora vestida de Neji) abordaron un avión directo a la ciudad de la arena; mientras que Neji (quien iba vestido como Hinata) abordo el avión que iba a la ciudad de la roca.

* * *

**_Bien hasta aqui lo dejo por ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado y onegai comenten, siempre me anima el recibir reviews!!_**

**_Agradesco a:_**

**_Grayse_**

**_Pamelix_**

**_Elisa-uchiha_**

**_Aleswann20_**

**_viicoviic_**

**_adrifernan19_**

**_Dark Amy-chan_**

**_Uchiha-chan_**

**_harukauzaki_**

**_helen_**

**_lady_hinata_hyuga_**

**_Agradesco de todo corazon sus reviews, ustedes me anima a continuar con esta loca historia x3_**

**_Que esten bien!!_**

**_Matta nee!!_**


	3. Turbulencia, bienvenido a la escuela

**_Al fin queridas lectoras! (si hay un hombre,sea igualmente bienvenido!) Espero y no muchas hayan abandonado este fic, despues de dos meses y algo...(segun yo xD) les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ojala y sea de su agrado, dejen reviews onegai!!! acepto de todo... incluyendo amenazas xD se que las merezco u.u. Pero bueno no las entretengo mas... Disfruten la lectura!_**

_Naruto no me pertenece...es mas que obvio u.u_

_Cap. 3_

_Algo de turbulencia...bienvenido a la escuela_

Al abordar al avión, una azafata las recibió, mostrándoles una gran sonrisa.

-Buena tardes joven, señorita, esperamos que disfruten de su vuelo- les dijo amablemente al momento de entrar.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo buscando sus asientos, por suerte, les toco juntas. A Sakura le había tocado el asiento al lado de la ventanilla y a Hinata a un lado.

-Estoy algo nerviosa S-Sakura- Chan- le dijo preocupada la ojiblanca.

-Hina-Chan, no te preocupes, lo has hecho muy bien, nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada extraño ni nada- le dijo tranquilizándola- aparte, aprendiste de la mejor- Sakura se señalo a si misma y después soltó algunas carcajadas.

Hinata no hizo mas que sonreírle dulcemente, sabia que Sakura se había esforzado mucho y ella había aprendido bastante, pero la duda y la inseguridad se notaban en sus ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El vuelo de Neji se había retrasado, después de una hora por fin pudieron abordarlo. Camino rápidamente por el pasillo buscando su asiento.

-Oh, genial- dijo para si mismo en un tono notablemente sarcástico, algunas personas voltearon a verlo pero el los ignoro- como odio estar cerca de la ventanilla-

Coloco sus cosas en el guarda equipaje, afino su voz justo para que se escuchara como la de una mujer y llamo a la sobrecargo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que me cambien de asiento?-

-Lo siento señorita, los asientos ya están ocupados y no hay ninguno disponible- le contesto.

De mala gana, Neji se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Las demás personas comenzaron a subir y de igual manera dejaban en la parte de arriba su equipaje y ocupaban sus asientos.

Una señora a lo lejos venia cargando un bebe, y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraba sentado el castaño.

-No, por favor Kami-sama, aquí no- dijo en voz baja, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al pasar la señora justo al lado de el, Neji soltó un suspiro de alivio, alivio que no le duraría mucho. Escucho a la señora detenerse justo en el asiento de atrás. Un señor le ayudo a acomodar su equipaje, lo que la señora agradeció profundamente y se dispuso a sentarse justo detrás de Neji.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando ignorar a todas las demás personas que se encontraban en el avión, cuando sintió que alguien lo había golpeado el hombro. Abrió sus ojos, notablemente molesto, y se encontró con la figura de un muchacho de su misma edad, de cabello castaño claro, ojos del mismo color. Le sonreía de manera nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Lo siento, soy algo torpe- se sentó al lado de Neji, aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si, ya me di cuenta- le respondió en tono malhumorado.

-Este…mi nombre es Hisaki Tsuyokeda, gusto en conocerte- el joven castaño le ofreció amablemente la mano a Neji.

Este solo se le quedo viendo de manera fastidiada y contesto con el mismo tono.

-Hyuga Hinata- dirigió su vista hacia la ventanilla, pretendiendo que algo en el exterior era mas interesante que el intento de conversación que Hisaki intentaba entablar.

-Valla, eres muy linda Hina-chan- un ligero sonrojo se instalo en el rostro del joven.

-_Y este que se cree, teniéndome… bueno a Hinata-sama, digo a mi__…__ah da igual, no debería tener tanta confianza-_ Gracias, supongo- dijo a regañadientes.

-_Atención pasajeros, estamos a punto de despegar, por favor permanezcan sentados y con los cinturones abrochados, la azafata les enseñara los procedimientos de seguridad . El tiempo estimado de duración es de tres horas._-

-_No puede ser__…__-_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un largo suspiro al lado de ella llamo su atención, a su lado se encontraba la pelinegra con una expresión cansada en su cara, movía inquietamente uno de sus pies y jugaba con sus manos, mientras miraba el cielo azul por la ventanilla del avión.

-Tranquila Hina-chan, ya veras que todo resultara bien-

-Eso me gustaría creer- respondió en tono desanimado- e-es solo que algo malo va a pasar, l-lo se - bajo su mirada concentrándose en sus manos, que se movían cada vez mas rápido.

-Bah, tonterías- permanecieron por unos minutos hasta que la ojiverde volvió a hablar- ¿Quién lo diría la dulce y tranquila Hinata Hyuga apunto de comenzar la mayor aventura de su vida?- pronuncio con un simpático tono irónico, lo único que la pelinegra atino a hacer fue bajar aun mas su mirada tratando de esconder el gran sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas.

-C-cero que nunca d-debi de aceptar- repuso con tristeza.

-¿¡Que!? Por supuesto que no Hina-chan- la pelirosa se exalto por un momento-esto es genial, todos debemos de tener aventuras y salir de la aburrida rutina. Ya era hora de que te decidieras a hacer algo así- la miro con alegría mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que no solo demostraba emoción si no también el apoco que no dudaría nunca en brindarle a su tímida amiga.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Neji-niisan ahorita- menciono ahora mas tranquila.

-Pues me imagino que estará bien, después de todo, el es Neji, aunque si no mal recuerdo creo que su viaje dura mas que el de nosotros, ah, de seguro estará fastidiado el pobre-

-Conociendo como es seguramente si- respondió divertida la Hyuga- aunque, nuestro vuelo también ha tardado no crees-

-En eso tienes razón, aunque no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento anunciaran el descenso-

**Atenci****ón pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad y mantenga su asiento en posición vertical, hemos comenzado el descenso, dentro de unos minutos estaremos llegando al aeropuerto de la Cd de Suna, les pedimos permanezcan sentados por favor hasta que las puertas del avión sean abiertas, gracias por su preferencia y esperamos atenderlo muy pronto. Buen viaje.**

-Ves que te dije- sonrío triunfal la pelirosa- Soy todo una adivina-

Unas risitas se escaparon de los labios de la pelinegra al escuchar a su compañera.

-Claro Sakura-chan lo que tu digas-

Rápidamente ambas comenzaron a acomodar bien sus asientos para prepararse para el descenso. Una oleada de nerviosismo recorrió el cuerpo de la Hyuga, sin poder siquiera imaginarse lo que le deparaba esa nueva aventura que se disponía a realizar.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso, los llantos del bebe a escasos centímetros detrás de el era bastante, pero seguir soportando los insistentes intentos de conversación del tipo sentado junto a el había sido lo que colmo su paciencia. ¿Había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para tener que soportar esa maldita tortura?

-Sabes Hina-chan, ya que vamos a la misma ciudad, me preguntaba si…-

-_Oh no amigo, ni si quiera lo pienses… ya se en que va a parar todo esto-_pensó cabreado mientras miraba con desprecio de reojo al castaño.

Este pareció no notarlo ya que se sonrojo levemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y le sonreía nerviosamente.

- Bueno ya sabes, tal ves podríamos…- realmente parecía que le estuviese costando mucho trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-_Por favor… con esa actitud seguramente nunca has tenido novia-_ pensaba con arrogancia.

Sin esperar a que el castaño terminara, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar .

-¿Eh? ¿Hina? ¿ A donde vas?- pregunto confundido

-Bueno, creo que obviamente voy al baño- contesto de mala gana, intimidando un poco a su acompañante.

Camino por el angosto pasillo hasta las cabinas de los baños, decidido abrió la puerta del baño de los caballeros con seguridad y se dispuso a entrar, aunque una voz proveniente de atrás de el lo detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, ese es el baño de caballeros- una azafata le hizo ver su "error". Varias personas a su alrededor le dedicaron una extraña mirada.

-Oh claro, no me di cuenta- se disculpo fingiendo una ridícula risita y por primera vez pudo lograr un sonrojo relativamente decente. _Había estado cerca…_

Entro al baño de las mujeres y se sentó sobre la tapa del toalet, no tenia ganas de ir al baño, simplemente había ido ahí porque era silencioso, ahí no podía entrar el inútil de Hisaki y definitivamente porque ese lugar era mucho mas higiénico.

La voz del capitán traspaso las paredes, pudiendo escuchar perfectamente que dentro de media hora comenzaría el descenso y su tortura al fin habría acabado.

O al menos, eso pensaba el…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Bueno, henos aquí, al fin hemos llegado - decía victoriosa y alegre la peli rosa.

Ambas miraron a su alrededor, aquello parecían mundo completamente diferente a lo que conocían, mucha gente corría en todas las direcciones para alcanzar su vuelo, algunas se entretenían viendo los souvenirs de las tiendas y otros comían alegremente en los restoranes de comida rápida.

-Valla nunca creí que fuera tan grande- dijo con asombro- me pregunto, ¿Cómo sabre quien…- le pelinegra fue interrumpida por una voz ronca proveniente de atrás.

-¿Es usted Neji Hyuga?-

Giraron hacia atrás encontrándose con un hombre alto de pelo platinado con la mitad del rostro cubierta con una bufanda. El resto de su atuendo era de apariencia muy formal y perfectamente

combinado.

-Etto…s-si -contesto con su tono normal por lo que sin previo aviso recibió un ligero codazo por parte de la pelirosa, aclaro su garganta y rápidamente se dispuso a hablar de nuevo- quiero decir si -

El peli plata alzo una de sus cejas viéndola con extrañeza durante unos segundos de suma tensión para la nerviosa pelinegra, poco después de igual manera el aclaro su garganta también y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Ataque, y te llevare al colegio, serré tu guía y posiblemente tu maestro de Historia- parecía buena persona, pero algo en su tono de voz decía que realmente no quería estar ahí- Bueno, andando- dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Hai- se giro hacia su amiga y le dio un abrazo- hasta luego Sakura-chan -

-Suerte Hina- le deseo mientras le devolvía el abrazo- estamos en contacto, y ya sabes si alguien pregunta, soy tu novia-

En la cara de la pelinegra se formo un ligero sonrojo al oír las palabras de Sakura, esta solo pudo sonreír mientras veía como su amiga corría hacia aquel extraño hombre para ir a su encuentro.

______________________________________________________________________

Una limusina negra se detuvo frente a los dos, el chofer bajo rápidamente, abrió la puerta trasera y permitió que "Neji" entrara en el vehiculo, guardo las maletas en la cajuela y con igual rapidez volvió al asiento del conductor.

-Bien joven Hyuga, nos alegra que haya elegido nuestra escuela, esperamos que le agraden las instalaciones, seré el encargado de mostrárselas cuando lleguemos- el peligris continuaba usando el mismo tono de apatía, exteriorizando su completa falta de interés.

-Arigatou-

El camino a la escuela fue largo, Hinata se encontraba observando, asombrada, la ciudad por la ventana. Por lo que decía el peligris la escuela se encontraba poco antes de las afueras de la ciudad.

Al llegar se encontraron frente a unas enormes rejas negras, las cuales se abrieron lentamente dando paso a una amplia vereda perfectamente pavimentada, a cada lado del camino habían hileras de hermosos árboles de Maple y algunos pinos. Ya que era otoño, la combinación de colores tanto en los árboles como en el suelo, hacían del paisaje algo perfecto.

La escuela era, sin duda, una obra maestra de la arquitectura, cada detalle, la tenia simplemente asombrada. Entonces se dio cuenta, iba a permanecer ahí quien sabe cuanto tiempo, rodeada de personas que no conocía, completamente sola. Sintió miedo, miedo a ser descubierta, miedo de lo que diría su padre si se enteraba, y sobre todo, miedo de no poder cumplir con lo que su primo le había pedido.

Si no hubiera sido por el ruido de sus maletas siendo depositadas a su lado y la ligera palmada que le había dado Kakashi en la espalda, habría permanecido totalmente paralizada.

-Iremos a confirmar tu registro y después te mostrare las instalaciones-

-Hai -

Y así fue, entraron en la oficina principal y ahí revisaron que todos los documentos estuvieran correctos y en orden, después le enseño las aulas, el comedor o mayormente conocida como cafetería, los jardines y las instalaciones deportivas. Se encontraron con varios jóvenes que al pasar saludaban al peligris o simplemente se le quedaban viendo a ella.

Mantuvo su mirada baja hasta que llegaron a la entrada de otro edificio, igual de grande que el primero.

-Bueno, este es el edificio de los dormitorios, el tuyo es el 254, esta en el segundo piso- le indico el elevador. - Bien creo que eso es todo…si necesitas algo o tienes algún problema avísame, yo soy el supervisor de los de primer año.-

Después de decir eso se retiro dejando a una nerviosa Hinata frente al elevador. Entro en el y pico con algo de desesperación el botón del segundo piso, sus piernas le temblaban levemente y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Un ligero timbre le indico que ya había llegado, las puertas se abrieron dejando paso un amplio pasillo con algunos cuadros clásicos como decoración y algunas mesillas adornadas con jarrones finos.

Camino hasta llegar a su habitación, se mantuvo frente a la puerta, indecisa de abrir la puerta. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y con mas confianza abrió la puerta. Lo que continuación vio la tomo completamente desprevenida, por no decir asombrada.

-Ah, tu debes ser Neji, mucho gusto, yo soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación- le decía con una gran sonrisa instalada en sus labios

-_N-no p-puede ser, tu…-_

_**Continuara…**_

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, me alegra saber que aunque me tarde mucho en actualizar, siguen leyendo mi fic, gracias chicas son geniales!!...T.T (_lo siento me puse sentimental xD)_. Espero y nos leamos en el proximo capi. Que esten bien!! Cuidense!**

**Carito-Chan: **_Gracias por leer mi fic! espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y dejes otro review! Nos leemos..._

**Aiko Amori: **_Gracias por leer el fic, ojala y te guste este capitulo, que estes bien, ahi nos estamos leyendo!_

**Claressa: **_Gracias por leer mi fic! espero un review tuyo en este, cuidate!_

**Elisa-uchiha: **_Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capi, que estes bien!_

**Secretpoisson: **_Haha, gracias por tu review, creeme, yo igual estoy ansiosa por escribir todo lo que tendran que pasar ese par...pobres, no saben ni lo que les espera xD...ojala y te guste este capitulo, espero tu review!_

**.x:**_ Gracias por tu review! espero y este capitulo te agrade_

**LennaParis: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada saber que causa algo de gracia lo que escribo...( normalmente soi mala comediante u.u) bueno espero y este capitulo no te desagrade y ojala me dejes otro review, que estes bien!_

**sasuxhinaa: **_Gracias por tu review!_

**viicoviic: **_Hola! gracias por tu review, ojala y te agrade este capi y me dejes otro review!, que estes bien, por cierto... amo tus fics! ojala y los continues pronto. Cuidate mucho, nos leemos!..._

**anabelle: **_Muchas gracias por tu review!! espero y no te desespere mucho mi tardanza...(cosa que lamento) pero te aseguro que a medida que valla avanzando la historia se volvera mas interesante y divertida...(espero que la consideres divertida xD) pero bueno, ojala y dejes otro review por aqui, cuidate mucho!_

**lady_hinata_hyuga: **_Haha, gracias por tu review, estuvo muy divertido xD, espero y te guste este capitulo y sigas dejando reviews, que estes bien! nos leemos..._

**hazumi-uchiha: **_Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review, hace mucho que ya no hablamos, espero y te guste este capitulo y me dejes otro review, por cierto, ojala y actualices pronto tus fics, cuidate! nos leemos._

**gaahina-4e:**_ Gracias por tu review! que estes bien, espero verte en el proximo capitulo, cuidate!_

**adrifernan19:**_ Gracias por tu review!_

**Dark Amy-chan: **_Muchas gracias por tu review! lo se, puse a Sakura muy paciente, claro que, no creo que se le ocurra gritarle a Neji o si? xD (no creo que este tan loca) y buenoo sii, el papel era super pachoncito xD para mayor confort del castaño, espero y te guste este capi y me dejes otro review, que estes muy bien!_

**Pamelix: **_Gracias por tu review!_

**Fiffy20: **_Gracias por tu review! ojala y te guste este capitulo, cuidate!_

**AleSwann20: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo y dejes otro por aqui... por cierto, espero que actualices tu fic "En su Lugar" lo amoo!!! y me encantaria saber lo que sigue, haha...buenoo que estes bien, cuidate!_

**samhak:**_ Gracias por tu review, no crei que a estas alturas alguien leyera este fic xD, que estes bien y ojala te guste esta capi, cuidate y espero tu review!_


	4. La Tortura comienza Niisan

_**Holaa! lo see tarde sigloos u.u pero antes de que me maten aqui les dejo el siguiente capi, espero que haya quedado bien ya que andaba escasa de ideas, bueno mas de lo normal, aunque debo anunciarles que una lluvia de ideas llego a mi y espero tenerles muy pronto el siguiente capitulo . Bien no entretengo mas con esto ... a leer :D!**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_Reencuentro con el pasado… La tortura comienza nii-san_

**.**

.

.

_Camino hasta llegar a su habitación, se mantuvo frente a la puerta, indecisa de abrirla. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y con más confianza abrió la puerta. Lo que a continuación vio la tomo completamente desprevenida, por no decir asombrada._

_-Ah, tu debes ser Neji, mucho gusto, yo soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación- le decía con una gran sonrisa instalada en sus labios_

_-N-no p-puede ser, tu…-_

No supo como pudo permanecer de pie frente a el, pero agradecía enormemente a Kami por eso. Frente a ella se encontraba una parte de su pasado que creía haber olvidado. Un joven rubio ojiazul se encontraba de pie frente a ella, sonriéndole ampliamente. Sintió un calor recorrerle el rostro, no sabia si se debía a la vergüenza o a los recuerdos que rápidamente le pasaron por la cabeza, pero la sorpresa seguía marcada claramente en su cara. Le tomo varios minutos calmarse y reaccionar, su compañero la miraba con curiosidad, se aclaro la garganta para adoptar el tono masculino que había estado practicando, y responderle como se debía a su nuevo compañero.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- le escucho decir, con algo de dificultad, ya que se encontraba demasiado aturdida.

-Neji Hyuga- contesto sin mirarlo, paso de largo directo a la cama que le correspondía, y se dispuso a sacar sus cosas.

-_¿Hyuga? ¿Será que el es…-_ pensó - Oé, Neji…-

-¿S-si?- su voz comenzó a temblarle, levanto un poco su mirada, pero no la mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Se encontraba mas que nerviosa por lo que el rubio estaba a punto de decirle, en su voz se distinguía un tono acusativo…¿Se habría dado cuenta de quien era en realidad?

El ruido de unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió al rubio, quien intentaba comenzar una conversación. Fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la figura de un joven castaño quien le sonreía alegremente.

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Así que tienes nuevo compañero de cuarto?- pregunto interesado, caminando en dirección a Hinata.

Con temor volteo hacia la persona que había entrado al cuarto, ambos se miraron con sorpresa por unos minutos.

-¿Neji?- pregunto sorprendido el castaño.

Hinata se había quedado sorprendida al escuchar a Kiba pronunciar el nombre de su primo, era cierto, ella misma se lo había presentado, pero de eso había pasado ya mucho tiempo.

-Kiba- dijo seria e imitando la voz de su primo, aun así, se le notaba un ligero tono de sorpresa- me sorprende que me recuerdes, ha pasado tiempo.

Por mas extraño que pareciese no le costaba ningún trabajo comportarse indiferente con el castaño, después de todo, lo que el le hizo hace tiempo no lo podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo alegremente, hubo un momento de silencio donde los dos se miraron fijamente, Kiba soltó una risa algo nerviosa mientras se veía reflejado en aquellos ojos lilas que lo veían con un dejo de reproche. - Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan?- pregunto repentinamente.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Hinata quien dio un leve salto al escucharlo, el rubor comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro y una oleada de nerviosismo la invadió, obligándola a fijar su mirada al suelo. - E-ella esta bien- contesto rápidamente. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida ya que Kiba se disponía a hacerle mas preguntas.- Saben, creo que debería ir por mis horarios, los veo luego- no les dio oportunidad de objetar, ya que salio rápidamente.

- Si en algo eres buena Hinata Hyuga, es en saber huir…- se dijo a si misma con nostalgia.

Caminaba por los pasillos sin saber hacia a donde se dirigía, el instituto era enorme y a decir verdad, no le había puesto mucha atención a su instructor cuando éste le mostró las instalaciones.

Camino por mucho tiempo, y comenzaba a desesperarse. Había pensado en tal vez preguntarle al alguien, pero esa idea se esfumo en el momento en el que las miradas de varios jóvenes que se encontraban en el pasillo la fulminaron, todas al mismo tiempo. La veían como un bicho raro y eso la ponía nerviosa.

¿La habrían descubierto ya? ¿O era simplemente que los hombres actúan así con otros hombres?

Para su buena suerte, vio a una anciana salir de la enorme biblioteca, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hacia ella para pedirle indicaciones, sin duda le resultaba mas fácil y cómodo hablar con una mujer.

-Disculpe señora- la anciana volteo, encontrándose frente a ella a alguien quien a su parecer era un joven muy bien parecido haciendo una leve inclinación.-

-¿Qué deseas jovencito?- pregunto amablemente.

-Bueno, me preguntaba, si usted podría indicarme en donde se encuentra la dirección, si no es mucha molestia- le decía avergonzada mientras nerviosamente hacia otra reverencia.

De la boca de la anciana salio una alegre risa- Tranquilo jovencito, no deberías avergonzarte, es normal perderse cuando uno es nuevo, y aquí entre nosotros- la anciana hizo un ademán con la mano para que Hinata se acercara un poco mas- nadie le presta mucha atención a Kakashi-san- una mueca muy graciosa cruzo por el rostro de la anciana, seguida de su suave y entrecortada risa, haciéndola verse muy vivaz.

Hinata la secundo riéndose de igual manera, solo que rápidamente te cayo al darse cuenta de que su risa no había sonado muy "masculina". La anciana la miro desconcertada, a lo que Hinata solo pudo fingir una ligera tos, para disimular.

- Yo igual me dirijo a la dirección, sígueme y te enseñare en donde esta-

-Muchas gracias- culmino con otra reverencia, y al hacerlo Hinata noto que la anciana llevaba una gran cantidad de libros dentro de una bolsa junto con algunos mas que cargaba con una de sus manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a ayudarle.

-Por favor, déjeme ayudarla con eso- tomo la bolsa que la anciana había dejado en el piso y se la coloco en el hombro, a decir verdad realmente pesaba, y le sorprendía el hecho de que aquella señora los fuera cargando todos de una vez.

- Oh, muchas gracias, creo que estos huesos ya no son tan fuertes como antes- dijo a modo de broma, señalándose uno de sus brazos.

-No es necesario dar las gracias, me alegra poder ayudarla- contesto Hinata amablemente, intentando no sonar muy "ella".

Hablaron el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la dirección, era una habitación muy amplia con varias sillas en donde sentarse a esperar, en una de las esquinas había un dispensador de agua, y pegado a una de las paredes se encontraba un hermoso escritorio bien ordenado perteneciente a la secretaria encargada; un poco mas atrás del escritorio se encontraba otra puerta, a simple vista se podía notar que estaba hecha de una madera muy fina y justo al lado derecho colocada en la pared se encontraba una placa dorada con la inscripción de: "Director" grabada en ella.

Hinata deposito la bolsa llena de libros en el escritorio y tomo asiento en una de las cómodas sillas negras a esperar su turno, mientras la anciana hablaba con la secretaria. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Hinata solo escuchaba las lejanas voces de las mujeres y alguno que otro burbujeo proveniente del dispensador de agua, no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

El sonido de una campañilla se escucho y la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un joven alto, de oscura y penetrante mirada, tez pálida y cabello oscuro como la noche. Hinata lo miro anonadada, jamás había visto a alguien con ese porte y presencia, lo encontró muy atractivo y en cierta forma… cautivador.

Se sonrojo en extremo en cuanto ese pensamiento surco su mente, comenzó a divagar en su mente, y a recriminarse a si misma en voz baja. No se dio cuenta de que la mirada del joven se encontraba sobre ella, cuando levanto la vista de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, el joven pelinegro tenia su mirada clavada en la de ella y la miraba de una forma… casi con desprecio o al menos eso le parecía a ella.

Sumamente cohibida, Hinata corto el contacto visual inmediatamente, volteando a ver hacia la secretaria. El pelinegro, por su parte tomo asiento y de igual forma se dedico a esperar.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos debido a los nervios que la invadían al sentir la mirada del pelinegro fija en ella. Respiro profundo e intento concentrarse.

-_Bien, tengo que tranquilizarme, no tengo porque sentirme nerviosa, yo jamás lo he visto ni el a mi, así que no hay razón para que el te odie. Pff… ¡Ya se! Contare hasta diez… Hmm no, eso ya lo hice-_ Hinata comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, su pequeña discusión consigo misma no la estaba ayudando mucho, miro hacia las dos señoras, aun se encontraban arreglando papeles, no la podían salvar. Soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio y nerviosismo.- _De acuerdo, no me pueden atender todavía, bien recuerda lo que dijo Sakura-chan…-_

_-"Hina-chan, recuerda que si te pones nerviosa lo mejor es que te concentres en una canción que te guste y te enfoques en ella, veras que así te olvidaras de todo lo demás"-_

_- Una canción, una canción…-_ coloco un dedo en sus labios y miro hacia el techo, tratando de recordar alguna canción que le gustara-_ ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Por qué no me acuerdo de una sola canción!?_- se reprochaba a si misma mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza con una de sus manos, repentinamente se acordó de una canción, solo la había escuchado una vez y había sido en el aeropuerto. Repaso una y otra vez el coro de la canción, al parecer estaba funcionando, ya no se sentía tan estresada. De hecho todo lo contrario, se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a tararearla.

_-__Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas…_

Era una canción realmente pegajosa, la había escuchado en el aeropuerto y se había aprendido esa estrofa. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Hinata cayera en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Llevo sus manos a su boca inmediatamente temerosa de mirar hacia un costado. No cantaba de tal manera que todos en la habitación la escucharan, pero sin duda el tono de su voz había sido lo suficientemente alta como para que el joven junto a ella la escuchara. Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia un lado y miro discretamente al joven, sus miradas se encontraron por un fugaz segundo. El pelinegro que antes la miraba furtivamente ahora se encontraba con una mueca en el rostro difícil de explicar, una mezcla de perplejidad y extrañeza, mantenía el seño fruncido y una de sus cejas levantada, mirándola como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

Si antes no lo había notado, ahora seguramente estaría más que claro para aquel joven. Que ella era lo que debería ser y no lo que pretendía aparentar. ¡Se daría cuenta de que "el" era, en realidad, una "ella"!

Retiro la mirada justo después de ver la expresión en el rostro del joven, se encontraba sudando frío y a un paso de un colapso nervioso, muy pronto se encontraría tirada en el suelo y no había forma de impedirlo. Todo se encontraba perdido para ella, cuando escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado por la voz mas hermosa que hasta ese momento había podido escuchar.

-Hyuga Neji- llamo la secretaria- ya te puedo atender.-

-¡H-hai!- Se puso de pie en menos de un segundo y literalmente corrió a su encuentro con la secretaria, solicito su horario de clases y algunas recomendaciones que la secretaria le comunico. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de esa habitación, aun sentía la mirada del pelinegro clavada en su nuca y no era una sensación que disfrutara mucho.

Después de recibir la hoja de sus horarios se despidió con una reverencia y salio rápidamente de la habitación, recorriendo de igual forma el pasillo, sabia muy bien hacia donde debía dirigirse para llegar a su habitación, por suerte algo de provecho salio de su "expedición" por todo el campus.

Al final del pasillo pudo divisar el ascensor que la llevaría al segundo piso. Aguardo pacientemente hasta que escucho el timbre. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse dando paso a las figuras de dos jóvenes. Hinata intento pasar de ellos pero estos le cerraron el paso.

_-_Oe, Neji ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto el rubio, su actitud era muy sospechosa.

-Esto, yo… iba a la habitación- contesto irritada. -"Soy una tonta, no debería darle explicaciones, Neji no las daría"- se reprocho a si misma.

-Ah bueno…-

Naruto estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, eso lo podía notar, de nuevo aquel nerviosismo que se encontraba rondándola apareció de nuevo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la pelinegra, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dispuso a subir al segundo piso, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al elevador, la voz del castaño llamo su atención.

-Ah por cierto Neji, encontramos esto en tu maleta- le dijo mostrándole un pequeño celular rosa.

_-__¡Oh no, Mi celular!-_ pensó sorprendida. Se había quedado paralizada. _¿Cómo es que lo habían encontrado?_

- Lamento haber revisado tus cosas, pero no dejaba de sonar- le tendió el celular y ella rápidamente fue a recogerlo. El castaño la miraba con cierta diversión.

-A..Arigato- les dijo rápidamente y corrió al elevador.

-¡Lindo color!- le grito el rubio en tono de burla.

La pelinegra los observo mientras se alejaban riendo, poco después las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-_¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!-_ sostenía fuertemente su celular para evitar tirarlo debido a los constantes temblores de sus manos. Miro la pantalla, seis llamadas perdidas, cinco de Sakura, una de un número desconocido. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a la pelirosa. El timbre sonaba y sonaba, pero nadie le contestaba. Llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, una vez dentro corrió hacia el baño y cerro con llave.

Pronto la voz de la pelirosa se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

_-Moshi moshi -_

-Sakura soy yo- contesto nerviosa.

_-Por Kami-sama Hinata ¿En donde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupada- le decía enfadada._

- Gomen, pero fui a buscar mis horarios y olvide el celular- contesto angustiada.

-_Hinata ¿Estas bien?, te escucho extraña- _

- No Sakura-chan no estoy bien, acaba de pasarme lo peor que me pudo haber pasado- contesto desesperada.

_-Hinata, dime que paso, me estas preocupando- su tono de voz sonaba igual de alarmado que el de la pelinegra._

Hinata tomo un gran suspiro para tranquilizarse y le contó todo a Sakura. Desde su reencuentro con Naruto y Kiba, hasta su incidente con el pelinegro.

- Y luego para empeorarlo un poco más, ellos dos encontraron mi celular y quien sabe si vieron algo. - Su voz sonaba entrecortada y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

_-Hina, por favor no llores, tu tranquil__ízate, si te preguntan por el celular tu diles que es de tu prima y que seguramente lo puso en tu maleta por equivocación. Y bueno con lo del tipo ese, yo digo que lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de el para que no sospeche algo.-_ le dijo seriamente pero en tono reconfortante.-_ Ah por cierto, te sugiero que le llames a Neji, debe estar muy preocupado…-_

-¿¡Que!? ¿Le hablaste a Neji?- pregunto alarmada

-_Pues si, que mas querías que hiciera, ¡Me tenias muy preocupada!-_

-Gomen Sakura-chan, no debería meterte en este tipo de problemas- se disculpo.

_-Descuida, para eso estamos las amigas- _contesto alegremente- _pero háblale a Neji, me dijo que te hablaría y si paso lo mismo que conmigo seguramente estará histérico porque no le contestaste-_ un ligero tono de burla se noto en la voz de la pelirosa.

- Seguramente- contesto mas tranquila- Gracias Sakura-chan, hablamos luego -

Y colgó.

Si su primo la había llamado, entonces el numero desconocido debía ser el.

_____________________________________________________________________

Bajo del avión completamente aturdido, los llantos del bebe, las insinuaciones del idiota ese. ¿Qué mas faltaba?…

Por suerte diviso a la que supuso era la encargada de transportarlo a la escuela. Una mujer joven de pelo negro sostenía una pequeña pancarta en donde decía el nombre de su prima, o bueno mejor dicho, su nombre ahora.

-Buenos tardes, usted debe ser la señorita Hyuga, mi nombre es Shizune y seré yo quien la lleve al instituto-

-Buenas tardes- respondió rápidamente y de una manera no muy amigable.

Shizune lo miro fijamente por algunos minutos, era extraño que una jovencita de apariencia tan angelical fuera tan grosera. Neji se percato de la mirada que le dirigía la mujer y volteo a verla.

Al cruzarse sus miradas la mujer pelinegra retiro inmediatamente su mirada y la dirigió hacia la salida. Neji mantenía el ceño fruncido y en un intento fallido quiso sonreírle, pero en vez de parecer amigable, se había visto algo… "malvada".

- "Mierda, creo que la espante…"- pensó - "Actúa como Hinata, actúa como Hinata"- se repitió a si mismo varias veces. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire e intento calmarse, no debía causar una mala primera impresión.

La mujer comenzó a caminar y Neji la siguió, permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a una limusina negra, un chofer vestido de traje les abrió la puerta trasera y las dos entraron en el coche.

Durante el trayecto, Shizune le dirigía miradas llenas de nerviosismo a Neji, el ambiente estaba tenso y Neji comenzaba a sentirlo. Relajo los músculos de su cara y se sobo lentamente las sienes.

-¿T-tuvo un viaje pesado?- se atrevió a preguntar la mujer.

- Un poco - contestó con un tono un poco mas amigable cosa que hizo tranquilizar a la mujer.- En ocasiones como estas me hacen pensar en si me gustaría ser padre de un bebe…- aquello lo dijo sin pensar. Shizune lo miraba confundida.

-Bueno, me refiero a tener un bebe- contesto nervioso en un intento de componer lo que había dicho. Por primera vez no se le dificulto tanto aparentar un sonrojo. Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y la pelinegra algo sorprendida le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si creo que la entiendo, llevar a un bebe en un avión puede ser algo complicado- respondió tratando de sobrellevar la conversación.

Eso había estado cerca…

_- __"¿Que demonios hago? No debí decir eso, yo ni siquiera quiero tener un bebe, ¿O si?-_ se cuestiono- _¡Cielos Neji, concéntrate! Apenas tienes dieciocho años no puedes estar pensando en eso.-_ Se decía a si mismo, esos temas lo ponían… intranquilo.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a hacer una señas muy extrañas mientras se reprochaba a si mismo sus pensamientos idiotas. Shizune lo miro extrañada, esa chica en verdad era muy rara.

El coche se detuvo finalmente frente a un gran y elegante instituto, grandes rejas doradas comenzaron a abrirse para dejarlos entrar, dejando ver un hermoso jardín de gran extensión, decorado con hermosas flores y algunos árboles, en el centro frente la entrada principal había una fuente con una bella estatua de una mujer sosteniendo un jarrón por donde salía el agua. El camino era de piedra caliza blanca y las escaleras y en general toda la construcción estaba hecha de mármol blanco.

Bajo con cuidado, quedando asombrado por un momento, la escuela era muy elegante y más que nada, muy femenina.

-¿Y que le parece el instituto?- pregunto con interés la mujer pelinegra.

- Es… elegante- dijo intentando no sonar muy sorprendido.

-Me alegro que le gustara- contesto alegre- bueno enseguida le enseñare las instalaciones…- la mujer se dispuso a entrar al edificio cuando la femenina voz de Neji ( xD tenia que decir eso) la hizo detenerse.

-Disculpe, pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría ir directo a mi habitación, el dolor de cabeza me esta matando -

-Oh si por supuesto, sígame la guiare a su habitación-

Y así lo hizo siguió a la pelinegra hasta el segundo piso, llegando frente a un puerta con el numero de habitación "256" grabado en letras doradas. Le entrego la llave y le deseo un buen descanso.

Neji abrió la puerta, todo parecía en orden, el cuarto tenia una pequeña cocina y un baño , junto con dos camas pegadas a ambos lados de la habitación. Esperen… ¿¡Dos camas!?

Dejo las maletas en la entrada de la habitación y camino rápidamente hacia las dos camas. Nadie le había dicho que iba a tener una compañera de cuarto.

-¡Hinata-chan! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- se escucho la voz alegre de una chica recibiéndolo.

Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se acelero, frente a el se encontraba la razón de toda esa locura. No pudo hacer nada mas que mirarla fijamente, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, que el solo tenerla frente a el lo hacia ponerse nervioso.

La chica mantenía su mirada castaña sobre el. Le robaba el aliento. Trago fuertemente y con algo de inseguridad saludo a la chica.

- H-hola TenTen…-

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**B**ueno eso es todo por ahora!, como muchas se daran cuenta si fue Naruto el compañero de Hinata, y bueno si algo les puedo decir es que realmente se convertira en la pesadilla de nuestra querida pelinegra; por otro lado creo que ya se habran dado cuenta de la razon por la cual Neji hizo eso ... si aun no lo tienen muy claro les aconsejo que esperen al siguente capitulo! (_kukuku... que mala soy!! (x. )_ Pero bueno espero y les aya gustado el capi... onegaiii reviewws :3! amo recibirlos.

**A**gradesco a :

-Airi-Hyuga

-Kaila maya the whater

.x:

-xXBlackxxStarXx

-viicoviic

-hazumi-uchina

-angela-hinata

-princezzhina-dark

-Eterno-Angel-Caido

-Aurora

-gesy

-Neko-Naru-Uchiha

-Nissa-sama

-Aiko Amori

-beautifulGirl100

-Elisa-Uchiha

-busu

-Lu Hatake

-samhak

-I lOve anime-jOiia

-osanai ko yodame

Espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado y sepan que son bienvenidos todo tipo de comentarios. Tambien les invito a pasar por mi profile para que respondan una pequeña encuesta, como muchas se daran cuenta tardo siglos en actualizar y me gustaria saber cual de mis fics es su favorito para actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Que esten bieen! besos y nos leemos en el proximo capi!


	5. Problemas de ultimo minuto

_**Hola!**__ bueno aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo, me alegra mencionar que lo tengo listo desde hace una semana n.n un record para mi, y bueno por primera vez podre cumplir con el plazo que me establecí. Y bien como en algunos de los reviews mencionaron, en este capitulo pondre las descripciones de los uniformes. no las entretengo mas, solo recuerden que Naruto no es mio y que es del señor Kishimoto! Disfruten!!_

**Cap. 5**

**P**roblemas de último minuto; Algo inesperado.

.

.

.

Desde hacia media hora no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Las secretarias lo empezaban a mirar de una manera extraña y eso lo tenia muy presente. Pero no le dio importancia, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué diantres su prima no contestaba el celular? Ó ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que tendría una compañera de habitación? O simplemente se cuestionaba esas ansias del destino por arruinar todos sus planes poniendo como su compañera de habitación precisamente a Tenten.

Aunque claro, la razón de toda esa locura había sido ella, planeó viajar hasta el otro lado del país, solo para poder hablar con ella y solucionar todos los problemas que el había ocasionado en el pasado… ¡Y vestido de mujer!

. Pero no entraban en sus planes un contacto directo el primer día y mucho menos vestido de esa forma.

Ahora ella pensaría que era Hinata y si le decía la verdad todo seria un caos… O al menos eso pensaba el.

No podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran, no solo significaba la humillación pública ante personas que no conocía pero que sin duda alguna eran sumamente influyentes, tal vez en un futuro cuando su tío le heredase alguna parte de la compañía tendría que volverse a topar con algunos de ellos y… bueno seria un completo desastre. Todos en esa escuela tenían padres poderosos e influyentes, magnates dueños de empresas.

Debía concentrarse, necesitaba otra forma de acercarse a Tenten en su aspecto normal, debía esperar el momento justo. Pero ¿Cómo pedir perdón siendo el tan orgulloso? Eso era algo de lo que no había pensado mucho.

_-A decir verdad, pr__ácticamente me he tirado de un avión sin un paracaídas. Pensé que al llegar aquí todo se solucionaría inmediatamente, pero ¿como me acerco a ella ahora que me ha visto así?- _

Miro impaciente su celular y una idea se le cruzo por la mente. Una que le agrado mucho menos. Si de por si le era difícil pedir perdón, le era igual de difícil aceptar que necesitaba ayuda y le irritaba tener que pedirla.

Cierta chica de ojos esmeraldas y pelo rosa apareció en su mente, y aunque le resultaba difícil pedirle su ayuda, era algo que debía de hacer ya que seguramente ella sabría como actuar en esta situación. Pero antes que nada debía comunicarse con Hinata. Sakura le había llamado justo cuando recién había llegado a su habitación y recibir aquella anhelada pero a la vez incomoda sorpresa.

_-¡Hinata-chan! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- se escucho la voz alegre de una chica recibiéndolo._

_- H-hola TenTen…- respondió con dificultad._

_La castaña en un gesto amistoso se abalanzó hasta el dándole un calido y delicado abrazo de bienvenida._

_-Valla ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun sigues tartamudeando- le dijo con alegría._

_- Esto… si, e-estoy trabajando en ello- contesto un poco nervioso._

_- Me da gusto que me hayas tocado como compañera, no sabes el alivio que me da al saber que estoy junto a alguien conocida- continuo hablando, mientras que Neji se había quedado quieto como una estatua mirándola embobado.- Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, dime…- el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo cada vez mas hasta ser algo inaudible para Neji, en ese momento toda su concentración estaba enfocada en los movimientos que ella hacia, sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello… todo. Hasta que una molesta vibración en su pantalón lo hizo regresar a la realidad._

_Saco el aparato plateado de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans, vio el número en la pantalla y después de disculparse con la castaña se dispuso a contestar._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto impaciente._

_-¡Neji! Espera, no te vallas a exaltar- Sonó la voz de la pelirosa por el auricular, aquello que dijo le pareció extraño._

_-¿Qué paso Sakura?- pregunto con su habitual tono serio, por suerte Tenten había ido a recoger unos papeles y no se encontraba ya en la habitación._

_-Bueno no te vallas a alterar ni a hacer una tontería ¿si?- bien, eso ya lo estaba preocupando.- se trata de Hinata.- _

_Aquello lo puso en alerta máxima, si algo le ocurría a su prima por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría._

_-¿¡Que le paso a Hinata!?- pregunto alterado._

_-¡Baja la voz!, ¿Qué no hay nadie por ahí?- pregunto_

_-Tranquila, mi compañera se fue así que estoy solo. ¡Ahora dime que le paso a Hinata!-_

_-Bueno no se si le paso algo o no, es solo que no contesta su celular y ya le he marcado como cuatro veces y me preocupe… ella nunca se aleja mucho de su celular. Y bueno ya no sabia que mas hacer así que pensé que igual ya te había llamado a ti.-_

_-No, no me ha llamado- no lo quería admitir pero estaba empezando a preocuparse.- intentare contactarla ahora, tu has lo mismo a ver si a alguno de los dos nos contesta.-_

_-De acuerdo, te llamare si se comunica conmigo, hasta luego…- _

_-¡N-no, espera! No cuelgues- grito, necesitaba de su ayuda así que era ahora o nunca._

_-¿Neji?- lo llamo un tanto sorprendida.- ¿Paso algo?_

_-Si bueno, es que yo…- aquello estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que esperaba.- bueno yo tengo un problema y, pues esperaba no se… que tu me ayudaras.-_

_-¿Acaso Neji Hyuga me esta pidiendo ayuda?- pregunto en tono de burla- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El cielo se va a caer!-_

_Bien, su tono ya no le estaba gustando para nada…_

_-Pues se va a caer si no me ayudas- le dijo en un tono algo… amenazante._

_-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tranquilo, si te ayudare, pero primero tenemos que localizar a Hinata, bien… hasta luego- _

_Y colgó…_

_Le llamo una vez a Hinata pero no contesto, justo cuando planeaba seguir intentando con las llamadas, la señorita Shizune, que antes le había ofrecido un Tour por la escuela, se asomo por la puerta y le comunico que debía ir por sus horarios cuanto antes a la dirección. Ella le indico el camino hasta la oficina principal._

Y helo ahí, dando vueltas como un loco por toda la oficina, habían dos secretarias y dos chicas rubias, una con una larga coleta de pony con un mechón cubriéndole parte del rostro y la otra con un extraño peinado de cuatro coletas. Las cuales lo miraban, comentaban cosas entre ellas y poco después se reían.

_Simplemente patéticas…- pensó._

La oficina se encontraba en un silencio total exceptuando el ligero golpeteo de las teclas de las computadoras utilizadas por las secretarias.

Y justo en ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar, dejando escuchar como melodía la canción titulada: "Six" del grupo "All that Remains". Era una de sus melodías favoritas pero totalmente inadecuada para lugares en completo silencio.

Los alaridos y sonidos guturales acompañados de una sublime guitarra y batería no tardaron en escucharse y si antes lo miraban raro, ahora era peor.

* * *

Me apresure a contestar el teléfono y mi angustia fue sosegada al escuchar la voz de mi prima del otro lado.

Salí de la oficina y cuando estuve afuera me asegure primero de que no hubiera nadie rondando por los alrededores.

Por suerte los pasillos frente a las oficinas de los colegios siempre se encontraban vacíos por alguna extraña razón…

-_Neji-niisan ¿estas ahí?- escuche la voz de Hinata algo preocupada._

-¡Hinata! ¿En donde caraj… en donde estabas?- pregunte molesto pero en susurro.

_-Gomen, es que fui por mis horarios y deje mi celular, por eso no contestaba.-_

¡Típico de Hinata! Pero bueno… ahora que sabia que no le había pasado nada pude tranquilizarme.- Por favor Hinata no vuelvas a separarte de tu celular ¿Quieres?-

_- Si nii-san, lamento haberte preocupado- se disculpo- tengo que irme ya, no se si pronto regresara mi compañero de cuarto.-_

¿¡Queeee!? ¿Hinata tenia un compañero de habitación? ¡Un hombre! ¿¡Iba a dormir con un hombre!?- ¿¡Como que tienes un compañero de habitación!?- grité. Pero con mi voz masculina. Rápidamente me percate de mi error y me asegure nuevamente que nadie me hubiera escuchado. Por suerte todo estaba totalmente despejado.

_-Lo siento nii-san, hablaremos luego- me dijo a modo de despedida._

-¡No espera no cuel…-

_Y colgó._

Todo este asunto del compañero lo complicaba todo, no solo porque conocía muy bien a Hinata, si no porque había un alto riesgo de que la descubrieran. A parte si a ese maldito se le ocurriera hacerle algo a mi prima, fuese quien fuese, lo haría pagar con sangre.

¡Y no estaba teniendo un ataque de celos del tipo primo sobre protector! Era solo que Hinata no esta acostumbrada a convivir mucho con hombres, y si la descubrían, me descubrían a mi, y si nos descubrían no volveríamos a salir al mundo exterior si no hasta que fuéramos ancianos o hasta que Hiashi muriera…

_Ok no, eso sono muy extremoso, pero el punto era que la reprimenda de nuestra vida nos esperaba si todo esto fracasaba._

_Por Kami, ¡En que estaba pensando!_

Esto seria un gran reto para ella, y por el bien de los dos espero y lo supere.

Regrese a la oficina, al entrar sentí la mirada de las dos rubias sobre mi. ¿Qué tanto me veían? Talvez eran lesbianas y les guste, porque no me imagino que tanto les interesaba de mí. Me senté en una silla a una distancia considerable de aquellas dos.

-Linda música- me dijo una de ellas, específicamente la de cuatro coletas. Había captado su tono de burla mal fingido desde un principio.

No me agrado nada su tono de voz. Nadie le hablaba de esa forma a Neji Hyuga.

-Esa música solo la escuchan los hombres ¿No es así?- pregunto la otra rubia con el mismo tono de burla que su amiga. Al parecer esperaban una respuesta por parte mía.

-Mis gustos en música no les incumben- dije cortante, no valía la pena contestarles pero debían aprender a respetar.

-¡Uy aquí tenemos a alguien ruda!- grito la de coletas mientras que soltaba una carcajada.

-!Pero que grosera!- decía su amiga mientras la imitaba y se reía de la misma forma.

Neji las miro de la manera mas letal que podia, una mirada que tenia muy bien practicada y de la cual hacia uso de ella en muchas ocasiones, esa sola expresion vasto para que ellas dejaran de reír y "la" miraran con cautela y un poco de temor que poco despues se convirtió en odio.

Neji volteo hacia una de las secretarias quien lo llamaba, no sin antes dirigirles un despectivo "Hmp" y sonreirles con malicia.

-Y sus burlas ¿En donde quedaron?- pregunto con sorna, las dos permanecieron estoicas en sus asientos en completo silencio, mirando perplejas a la que pensaron que era la chica nueva indefensa. -Si eso crei- continuo diciendo Neji adoptando un tono mas amenazador a medida que terminaba su oracion.- No se metan conmigo, si no quieren terminar mal-

Las dos quedaron boquiabiertas y con una expresión furiosa en sus rostros.

_-De acuerdo tal vez me sobrepase con eso de la amenaza, y mi tono agresivo, pero ellas se lo buscaron. Se que eso era algo que Hinata jam__ás haría, pero… fue divertido.- __pensó_

Llego con la secretaria quien le entrego sus horarios, le dio algunos consejos e indicaciones y por ultimo le entrego un paquete mediano color cafe.

-Disculpe pero ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras señalaba el paquete que le había entregado.

-Es tu uniforme linda.- contesto amablemente.

_¿__Uniforme?- me quede helado, eso si que no me lo esperaba. ¡Nadie me había dicho que tenía que usar un uniforme!_

No necesitaba abrirlo para saber como era. Todos los uniformes de mujer llevaban una camisa blanca de vestir, adornado de una corbatita o un ridículo moño en el cuello, algún estupido sombrero y para finalizar una falda.

_¡__Mierda! ¿¡Una falda!?_

Le dio las gracias a la secretaria y corrio hacia su habitación, no sin antes dirigirles una ultima mirada matadora a aquellas rubias que sin duda se habian convertido en sus enemigas.

_-¡Genial! solo Neji Hyuga se ganaba dos enemigas el primer dia en el que llegaba a la escuela.-_se dijo a si mismo molesto-_ ahora tendre que lidiar con eso y con las faldas…- _Un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo al tener ese pensamiento.

* * *

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la habitación vacía, al parecer Tenten aun no había regresado. Tendría algo de tiempo para descansar y relajarme.

Pero no, había hablado demasiado rápido y justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abría dejando ver a Tenten vistiendo su uniforme, el cual simplemente le quedaba perfecto. Me quede embelesado viéndola, lo admito, pero como no verla si era la persona mas perfecta que había visto.

Ella me sonrío dulcemente. ¡Como amaba esa sonrisa!

-Hina-chan ¿Qué tal me queda mi uniforme?- pregunto alegre.

-Te queda perfecto- le dije. Se me había escapado completamente, no tenia intenciones de decirle eso precisamente, pero a ella no le pareció un comentario extraño, al menos se lo había dicho con mi voz de mujer.

-¿De veras lo crees Hina?- me pregunto ilusionada

-Absolutamente, porque habría de mentirte.- me tome la libertad de sonreírle igual. Después de todo estaba verdaderamente feliz estando a su lado, y solo con ella lo demostraría.

-Gracias Hina, por lo que veo a ti igual te dieron el tuyo. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?.-

_¡__Oh por Kami_! Todo rastro de sonrisa se borro de mi rostro, no podía hacer eso, si no me descubriría. Pero ella seguía insistiendo y si me negaba tal ves se ofendería o no se… tenia que pensar algo rápido.

-Este… s-si claro, solo tengo que ir al baño y ahí m-me cambiare- le dije nervioso, no se me había ocurrido nada mas que decirle, solo esperaba que ese tiempo ahí me alcanzara lo suficiente para idear algo …ó para llamar a Sakura.

* * *

Extendio frente a el lo que le parecio que era su uniforme. Como era de esperarse, su uniforme consistia en una blusa blanca con botones al frente, hecha de una tela sumamente suave y fresca, tambien habia otra blusa igual solo que esta de mangas largas, supuso que para cuando hiciera frio. Un liston rojo como adorno para el cuello, aparte de un chaleco azul marino, ajustado en la parte de la cintura en donde se abotonaba, formando una "v" en lo que era la extensión del cuello, dejando tambien parte del pecho expuesto. Por ultimo el paquete traia dos faldas, de color azul marino al igual que el chaleco.

Neji las miro con horror, esas faldas eran diminutas, sin duda le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, Hinata jamás se las pondria, ni aunque ella estuviera ahí.

Se mantuvo mirando fijamente al espejo por varios minutos, viendo aquella prenda en su mano, solto un suspiro dándose por vencido. Hasta ahora no habia reparado en la ropa que llevaba puesto. Con razon no era de extrañarse que todas las mujeres en el instituto lo miraran raro, se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones verde militar holgados y una sudadera negra. Nada femenino se podria decir, pero para el tenia logica, despues de todo _solo era un hombre haciendose pasar por una mujer, _de que otra manera esperaban que se vistiera.

Se quito la ropa lentamente, mostrando frente a el su verdadero yo, dejando expuesto ante el espejo su pecho y abdomen bien formado. Estrañaba esa vision de el mismo aunque solo haya permanecido disfrazado de mujer por menos de un dia.

Tras otro suspiro de derrota, comenzo a colocarse la ropa de su prima, primero el sosten con relleno. _Sintio su orgullo flaquear al volver a verse en el espejo con sosten._ Luego le siguio la blusa, el liston y el chaleco. _Todo estaba empeorando, todo su orgullo se rompio en miles de pedacitos._ Y por ultimo, la falda. _Esa era la perfecta definicion de no tener vergüenza._

-¡Oh no!- exclamo preocupado al bajar su mirada, el problema no era que la falda le llegara hasta la mitad de sus muslos, o que no lo ajustara como debiera ser en la zona de las caderas, no, era algo mucho peor.

¡Sus piernas! Estaban cubiertas de esos vellos para nada femeninos, se miro al espejo, lucia como exactamente lo que era. ¡Un hombre con una falda!

La vision de si mismo le causo mas que nauseas al castaño, pero no podia pensar demasiado en eso, habia descubierto un nuevo problema y la solucion que habia estado meditando no le gusto para nada.

* * *

Suspiro cansada mientras que se acostaba sobre una de las camas, al fin habia podido hablar con Neji, asi que ya se sentia mas tranquila. No obstante seguia el asunto de su reencuentro con el rubio y el castaño, y el incidente con aquel pelinegro.

-_No puedo creer que solo sea mi primer dia en la escuela y ya tenga este tipo de problemas_- se dijo a si misma en tono desalentador.- _Pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada mas que seguir adelante con esto_.-

El ruido de la puerta llamo su atencion, esta se abrio abruptamente dando paso a su compañero de habitacion. Noto como este traia en sus manos dos bolsas de plastico transparentes, que contenian al parecer ropa.

Con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, Naruto le entrego una de las bolsas a Hinata, quedandose ella confundida.

-Son nuestros uniformes Neji- explico el rubio al notar la cara de duda en su compañero.

-Ah- abrio la bolsa y saco las prendas, eran dos camisas blancas de manga larga, dos chalecos, uno negro y el otro azul marino, junto con dos pantalones, de las mismos colores que los chalecos. Y un par de corbatas, que combinaban perfectamente con el conjunto. Serian dos tallas mas grandes que la ropa que ella usaba, pero le parecio muy conveniente ya que no queria usar nada ajustado.

-El uniforme deportivo te lo daran según el deporte que escojas- la voz del rubio atrajo su atencion inmediatamente, mirando hacia donde el se encontraba. _Mala idea…_

Lo que vio Hinata la hizo enrojecer a un punto anormal, el rubio se encontraba sentado en su cama en boxers unicamente, colocandose el pantalon de su uniforme.

-¡Naruto!- grito nerviosa pero aun con su voz de hombre- ¿Por qué no vas al baño a cambiarte?- le reprochaba mientras que volteaba hacia otro lado intentando disimular su sonrojo para que el rubio no lo notara.

-Que pasa Neji, no tiene nada de malo, despues de todo somos hombres.- le respondio extrañado por su reaccion. No hubo respuesta por parte de su compañero asi que continuo hablando.- ¿Por qué no te pones el tuyo?.-

Hinata se sobresalto un poco y rápidamente comenzó a pensar en una respuesta apropiada, que no levantara sospecha y que fuera algo que sin duda Neji diría.

-Confío en que no se equivocaron de talla- le respondió lo mas serena posible.- Estoy cansado, después veré eso.- y sin decir una palabra mas se recostó sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas al rubio.

Después de todo ya era de noche, estaba realmente cansada y debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuera que le deparara el mañana…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bueno, y ¿que les parecio? espero y les haya gustado, aunque se muy bien que casi no paso nada, el proximo capitulo si estara lleno de sorpresas y mas que nada problemas para nuestors dos primos x). Que esten bien :) Espero sus reviews ansiosa!! Ah sii y lamento las faltas de ortografia al final, pero me dio demasiada flojera corregirlo en Word x)_

_._

_._

**Girl-Darkness: **Holaa! gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado! lo see eso de el "parecer gay" va a ser un gran problema y bueno el pasado de hinata ya pronto lo pondre. tambien debo una gran disculpa a todos pero mas a ti, tu fuiste el primer review del 4 capitulo y pues me fije en la fecha en la que lo dejaste y me sorprendi al darme cuenta que me tarde muchisimo en actualizar! por eso Gomen!! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Que estes bien!

**angela-hinata: **Hola! gracias por tu review! espero y te guste este capitulo! Lo see me tarde muchisimo pero bueno tratare de actualizar mas seguido! Y si en este fic tendran demasiados problemas esos dos. (_kukuku...hehe soi mala xD )_ Que estes bien!

**missclover: **Hola! Gracias por tu review! creeme que jamas podria dejar este fic, es demasiado divertido escribirlo y bueno aunque no seas fan del sauhina tambien habra mucho nejiten! asi que espero seguir teniendo tus reviews por aqui. Se que Neji normalmente no haria eso pero pues es un chico enamorado! que mas puede hacer? xD y bueno digamos que por su actitud se ganara alguno que otro problema. tratare de actualizar mas seguido, que estes bien!

**takane65: **Gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste y si es algo que dificilmente haria Neji pero hey! es como dicen: A veces se hacen locuras por amor!

**Angel de una Ala: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! haha eres mala! no habia pensado en eso de las clases de natacion para Neji pero tengo que decir que suena sumamente tentador!... pobre de el! Y si bueno, creeme que ese no sera el unico problema que tenga Hinata. tratare de actualizar mas seguido y claro que leere tu fic, pronto me tendras por ahi (: Muchas gracias por tu review!

**kaila maya the whater: **Espero y te guste este capi, lamento dejarte picada xD, ahora si ya no me tardare tanto en actualizar pero debes admitir que asi es mas interesante (: Gracias por tu review!

**Park Ji Sang: **Hola! bueno espero y este capitulo te guste, mas adelante el pasado de hinata y neji se explicara mas adelante! y si Neji saludo a Tenten con voz de Hinata, se me olvido aclarar eso. Gracias por tu review. Tratare de poner mas seguido las descripciones de su ropa... esq se me olvida xD

**Airi-Hyuga: **Haha, creeme que si esos dos van a sufrir mucho acausa de sus "preferencias sexuales" xD El sasuhina comenzara pronto, aunque talves indirectamente al principio, me alegra que te paresca divertido el fic, hago mi mejor intento para no sonar algo boba. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido y bueno, tambien me gustaria que si algo no te gusto me lo dijeras, para asi poder mejorarlo (: Que estes bien!

**beautifulGirl100: **Gracias por tu review! espero y este capitulo te guste.

**Aurora: **Haha disculpa la tardanza, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, creo que si, a esos dos les va a terminar dando un para cardiaco xD y si, te aseguro que meteran la pata una que otra vez pero eso sera mucho mas adelante . Espero ansiosa tu review (:

**osanai ko kuram: **Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado y si, muy pronto habra sasuhina te lo aseguro, y bueno lo del pasado de hinata con Naruto mas adelante se explicara, aunque debo decirte que tendras que esperar un poco lovpondre en dos o tres capitulos.

**xD: **Gracias!

**I lOve anime-jOiia: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este igual te guste. Mmm... la verdad no tenia planeado un embarazo inesperado, aunque no suena tan mal, ya vere que hacer x). Pero bueno solo puedo decirte que la razon de Neji no es tan fuerte como eso. Gracias por tu review! y espero que te guste este.

**lilamedusa: **Lo se!! esta muy loca, pero igual y espero que sea de su agrado y puedan entretenerse un rato! Gracias por tu review

**Caritho-chan: **Haha que extraño lo de la cancion xD, aunque deja y te digo que ami igual me gusta Katty P. y bueno,ese dia escuche esa cancion y no la pude sacar de mi cabeza x). Me alegro que decidieras dejar un review, espero y te guste este capitulo.

**MyM14: **Gracias!

**kAnAK0: **(: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capi

**Imanii ki´Nara: **Bien, aqui esta la conti, ojala sea de tu agrado, espero tu opinion! Gracias por el review.

**linkii: **Espero que te aya gustado este capi, espero tu review (:

**chiiiachan: **Bueno espero y te guste este capitulo y asi es, no la tendran muy facil aquellos dos!

**mangetsu-san:** Gracias por tu comentario! espero y disfrutes de este capitulo.

A y por ultimo a **Dela **que aunque no me dejaste review queria ofrecerte una disculpa porque en los capitulos pasados se borraba tu nombre de mis agradecimientos y solo quedaba una **".x**"


End file.
